


Pinot Noir

by raijuthehyeju



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijuthehyeju/pseuds/raijuthehyeju
Summary: He was gonna find it. There was only a matter of time before Luccino was gonna find it and did whatever he liked with it.Or: we see what happens when good tips reap great rewards.





	Pinot Noir

He was gonna find it.

There was only a matter of time before Luccino was gonna find it and did whatever he wanted with it.

Until then, Otávio Mastronelli was happy to awaken slowly to the morning light ebbing in from outside world.

And as he laid there, listening to the gentle, quiet snores of Luccino behind him, memories of last night came wafting back as lazy waves creep up the shore for high tide, a slow smile squirming under Otávio’s mustache as the Major melted into the sheets.

* * *

Lazy Saturday mornings were few and far between for the duo, Otávio mentally confirming that he did indeed, have the morning off, quickly jostling the barracks’ office schedule in his brain before sleepiness robbed it from coherency. Luccino didn’t need to be in to work until later this afternoon (if he’d venture up to his workshop at all today); the mechanic had come home late last night after wanting to have an annoying, yet well-paying job finished already, and Luccino went out of his way to drive the car back to his clients’ home himself to be rid of it. The couple, so impressed that he’d taken the time to deliver their car back to their home, tipped Luccino extra and more for the automobile’s delivery, the mechanic returning to him and Otávio’s shared apartments with ingredients for a hearty puttanesca, other groceries, and even a bottle of wine that the two _may_  have enjoyed a little too much. 

After dinner was finished and both were happily rosy-cheeked from the pinot noir, they enjoyed a long soak in the bathtub as Otávio caught up on reading of a loaned novel as he murmured the text quietly to a sore-from-work Luccino. He always seemed to turn more affectionate the sleepier he was, however, for when Otávio leaned his head down to kiss the top of Luccino’s head to ensure he was still awake and rustle his hand through his hair, the man rolled over to reach for a kiss back… and another, and another, deeper and deeper- until the book was safely tossed up on the adjacent countertop, Luccino having christened the Major with another hickey below his collarbone. Neck hickeys, as much as he loved them, were unfortunately off limits for now, as a private had asked him if he got “that bruise from in training.”

“Come on, up up,” Otávio urged with a smirk after their makeouts were happily satisfied, papping Luccino’s still-rosy cheeks as he emerged from the tub first (albeit a little wobbly), and helped his husband do the same. The two helped each other dry off, Luccino deciding to leave shaving for the morning and ensuring the candles were all blown out, Otávio meandering towards the dresser to fetch his nightclothes… but not before he felt a sharp snap of a towel on his bare ass, the combination of surprise and his own slight tipsiness made him let out a quick, if noticeably excited, yelp.

Oh my god. Did he just make that noise? Did _that_ come out _his_  mouth? His eyes went wide as he held back a laugh, cupping a hand over his mouth as his face reddened even more as he looked back to Luccino still in the bathroom with a towel around his own waist. What was most likely going to be a playful smirk had cracked into that wide, dopey grin that the Major had fallen in love with, tinged with surprise and inebriated intrigue as Luccino had already begun winding up the towel again.

“Oh my god--”

“What was that~?”  
“Nooo, Luccino, don’t!” he couldn’t help but laugh, Otávio now seeing him begin to take a couple of steps closer towards  him as his mechanic playfully snapped the towel in the air like keeping back a lion with a whip. “Stop--!”

“No no I insist- what was that? I wanna hear that again!?” Luccino laughed, cracking the wet towel a couple times before the mechanic caught his ass again near his side of the bed. Otávio, again, couldn’t help let out that same yelp of a cry, by now the mechanic having caught up with the Major as a mixture of laughter and hot breath merged to form deep kisses. The taste of Pinot Noir was still on their tongues as Luccino’s own towel fell from his hips from the lazy wraparound, Otávio feeling the beginning hard-on of his husband’s shaft press against his thigh.

“You don’t work tomorrow, right--”  
“No--”  
“Good--” he paused long enough just to take a deep breath in before cradling Otávio’s head and letting his breath dance over the Major’s neck, his stubble barely brushing over the Major’s skin, “you’re all mine then tonight--”

And Luccino’s hand that had been holding the underside of Otávio’s rear drifted towards his front to give the Major’s member a firm squeeze, unable to hold back a moan as he bit his lip in excitement and anticipation.

* * *

Now, in the fresh light of dawn that trickled in and over the sheets, Otávio’s lazy smile only widened and deepened with closed eyes as he basked in the morning-after exhaustion, stewing in how goddamn _good_ his husband was with blowjobs and how he made him pant and moan and squirm like no one else could, would, or ever will in bed. But it had not been before Otávio himself got to take in all of Luccino, the Major always reliable to swallow as he sat at the foot of the bed with the mechanic’s hands firmly gripping his still-wet hair from their shared bath. He relished in how _good_  Luccino was in all taste, all feel, how handsome and strong his husband was from a downstairs view and how _beautiful_ he was and how he could have all of him... at the barracks he was just “Major,” stoic and holding that countenance his country and soldiers required from him, bold yet reserved and stuffed in uniform. In this space, however, the two were a perfect match and parallel to the lives they lived out there, “urges” replaced and revealed as passion, an exchange of blowjobs ended by Luccino finally collapsing and draping himself over his man with tired laughs and exhausted smiles (but not before leaving one more hickey on Otávio’s chest).

Otávio’s morning recollections were interrupted, however, by an arm draping over him from behind, gently scooching him closer with his back to a bare chest that gave a great sigh and placed a gentle kiss behind his ear.

“Good morniiing…”

“Isn’t it though?” Otávio mused with a yawn, happily melding against the other man and allowing himself to be coddled like some sort of stuffed bear.

“Sleep good?”  
“Always. You?”

“Mmm…”

Luccino would’ve most likely replied with ‘always,’ the Major mused, biting lip as he felt Luccino’s hand drift up, down, and all around his chest, lingering on his waist, then hips, then…

“At the ready this early, I see?”

“I was wondering how long that’d take you to find.”

Luccino had an awful, wonderful habit of turning into a bear that lazily. clumsily pawed a treat closer, a breathy laugh dancing over the Major’s ear at his reply as Luccino’s hand began to feel around Otávio’s member to his delight. The top of Luccino’s strong thumb pressed against his shaft’s tip, the sleepy man unable to hold back a moan as he felt Luccino envelop him more and more like a spider would its embrace in a web.

For as “ravenous” as Luccino could be in the morning, Otávio would prefer this over anything else in the world; memories of him laced with anxiety when he was first beginning to date the mechanic wafted back every now and then, when he would go to bed alone with a heart full of love, and with morning wood so overwhelming in his barracks bunk with no one to release or help him relieve that heavy burden… yet those times seeming like a distant nostalgia now, as Luccino stroked his cock and felt his husband’s own member harden as it pressed against Otávio’s backside.

“Someone had good dreams last night, I take it.”

“Who needs dreams when we had what we did last night.”

Always the overdramatic sap, Luccino was- Otávio opened his mouth to quip something back, but Luccino’s grip was growing stronger and quicker in pace with his coaxings and pressure.

The two stayed in bed and repeated sweet nothings to each other for a good while, trading favors and tending to each other’s morning needs as was desired and wanted. Otávio finally got to turn over and see his husband’s scruffy, beautiful, chiseled face- now slightly hinted with beads of oily sweat from a good night’s (and morning’s) workout, taking in all of the mechanic and each of his lovely features. From those beautiful eyes he could get lost in for hours, the little nick of a scar in his eyebrow from welding sparks, that doofy, immaculate smile that lit up his world… and by the time they were done, moans were shuddered, and sheets were undoubtedly messy (laundry would definitely have to be incorporated for their time off today). They now faced one another, Otavio’s hand bearing a couple of remnant white speckles on the back of his thumb as he found himself lost in those eyes of Luccino’s.

 

“Tá Tá?”  
That nickname never ceased to make him smile. “Coffee?”    
“Pleeeease…?”

“ _And_  water,” he replied with a smirk, stealing a kiss before finally shuffling up and out of bed, “I’m not about to have _both_  of us out with hangovers the rest of the day.”  

Luccino barely managed a sleepy hum of confirmation before seemingly melting back into bed, Otávio at least throwing on his boxers and his lounge robe before shuffling towards their (or rather, Luccino’s) kitchen, pausing in the doorframe to look back over at his sprawled out slab of a husband.

And even splayed in the mess of tangled sheets and comforters, there was nothing more attractive to the Major than the sight he had here, now, of Mr. Pricelli happily in bed.

Was his ass peeking out of the sheets a coincidence on Mr. Pricelli’s end?  
Knowing him? Probably not.  
His eyes, then, caught sight of the still-damp towel lying next to Luccino’s side of the bed.

And the Major’s mustache curled devilishly upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> @raijuthehyeju on twitter, thanks and god bless


End file.
